Pulang Sekolah
by Lovara
Summary: Pacar Tao yang mesum. Kris yang gampang 'berdiri' WARNING. FF NC BAHASA GAK BAKU. GAK HOT. HUMOR RECEH. ONE SHOOT. KRISTAO.


**Pulang Sekolah**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **.**

 **Yaoi/NC/humor receh**

 **.**

 **Selamat Natal dan Tahun baru bagi yang merayakan**

 **Selamat libur Natal dan Tahun baru bagi yang tidak merayakan.**

 **Semoga damai beserta kita semua**

 **...**

 **WARNING: FF INI MENGANDUNG BAHASA NGGA BAKU. ISI NGGA SESUAI SAMA JUDUL. BANYAK TYPO MAKLUMIN AJA GAES.**

 **...**

"Gege ngapain sih?!" Tao agak risih sama kelakuan pacarnya ini. Daritadi ngusel/? Kayak anak anjing yang minta makan.

"Tao sayang~" panggil Kris pake nada manja. Tao lumayan merinding dengernya.

"Apa?"

"Ini udah bangun~" kata Kris sambil nunjuk selangkangannya yang udah keliatan 'berdiri'

"Terus?"

"Ya diservice donk, kan ada kamu disini masa Gege kudu service sendiri?" Kris ceritanya lagi ngambek.

"Ngga mau ah Ge, Tao capek." Tolak Tao mateng-mateng.

"Kok gitu? Ngga kasian sama punya Gege? Ntar kalo punya Gege ngga bisa berdiri lagi, Tao mau mainan apa?"

Mukanya Tao berubah jadi power ranger pink.

"Pake mulut aja ya, Tao beneran udah capek gara-gara tadi olahraga seharian"

Kris pasrah aja daripada ngga dapet sama sekali.

"Gege abis nonton ya? Kok bisa sampe berdiri gini?" tanya Tao yang udah megangin punya Kris.

"Gege nonton kamu olahraga, pake kaos putih tipis celana pendek terus keringetan" jawab Kris sambil nahan desahannya.

"Ngghhh...Mmphhh..." ngga tau Tao ngomong apa karena mulutnya udah penuh sama punya Kris.

"Ssssshh~ kamu pinter sayang~"

"Iya donk pinter, punya pacar mesum kayak Gege kalo ga pinter oral ntar Gege kabur sama yang lain" jawab Tao sambil ngurut punya Kris.

"Kok pake tangan? Kan tadi janjinya pake mulut?" Kris protes.

"Iya...Iya..." Tao nurut.

Kris merem ngerasain enak dibawah sana.

"Ugghhh~ Tao~ Ghe...ge..."

"Ohok...Ohok..." Tao keselek sperma Kris yang keluar banyak banget didalem mulutnya.

"Gege ! ngomong donk kalo mau keluar!" seru Tao.

"Hehe... maaf sayang Gege udah ngga bisa nahan lagi. Sini Gege bersihin"

Tao langsung duduk diatas paha Kris. Kris mulai jilatin wajah Tao yang kena cipratan spermanya.

"Nghhh Ge~"

Tao mendesah pas lidah Kris menyapa/? Lehernya.

Slurp...Slurp...

"Aaahhh~"

"Mmpphhh..."

Kris langsung mencium Tao. Lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Tao.

"Ghee~"

"Iya sayang?"

"Bhukaaa~"

"Apanya?" Kris belagak oon.

"Celana Taoo~ bukaaa~"

Mukanya Tao udah sodokable. Tapi Kris masih staycool.

"Katanya capek? Kalo kita main disini ntar pulangnya kemaleman?" kata Kris tapi mukanya udah mesum banget.

Tao merengut.

"Jadi gitu? Gege ngga mau? Yaudah Tao service sendiri aja"

"Eh? Nggak sayang. Jangan. Kan ada Gege kok service sendiri?" Kris panik.

"Kalo gitu buka~" Tao jadi manja lagi.

"Iya sayang nya Gege~"

Ngga susah sih buka celananya Tao, secara Tao masih pake celana pendek olahraganya, tinggal ditarik kebawah dan terlihatlah pemandangan indah buat Kris.

"Ugghhh~ Ghheee~"

Muka Tao udah sodokable part 2.

"Punya Tao juga pengen di oral Ge~"

"Duh sayang~ jangan pasang muka gemesin gitu ah, ntar kalo Gege ngga kuat terus langsung sodok gimana?" kata Kris.

"Ngga apa-apa~ Tao suka kok~"

Kris mimisan seliter.

Sekarang Tao udah duduk diatas meja, Kris duduk dikursi (Mudeng kan). Tao membuka kakinya lebar. Pemandangan aduhai kembali terlihat.

"Fiuh~" Kris niup penis Tao yang udah berdiri tegak.

"Aahhhh~ Gege~"

"Tao minta apa sayang?" tanya Kris sambil ngurut penis Tao pake tangannya.

"Masukhinn~ punya Tao~"

"Masukin kemana?"

Perlimaan muncul dikepala Tao.

"Gege niat nge-oral punya Tao ngga sih?!" katanya murka.

Hap...

Daripada kena sembur lagi, Kris langsung masukin punya Tao kedalam mulutnya.

"Oohhh~ Geee~ Aaaahhhh~"

Karena ukuran penis Tao yang *ehem* lebih kecil dari punya Kris, semuanya bisa masuk kedalam mulut Kris. Tangan Kris juga aktif dibawah. Dia meremas bokong semok dan berisi pacarnya itu.

"Ugghhh~ Gege~ Aaaahhh...!"

Tao teriak pas jari panjang Kris masuk ke lubang belakangnya.

"Gegeee~"

"Udah terlanjur Tao,"

Tao mengangguk pasrah. Lagian dia juga liat penis Kris udah berdiri tegak lagi.

"Udah mau ditutup gerbang sekolahnya, kita langsung aja ya" kata Kris yang udah ngga tahan.

"Iya, lagian Tao juga ngga bilang sama mamah kalo pulang telat" jawab Tao.

Kris nyuruh Tao buat tengkurep. Celana mereka udah ngga tau kemana, Cuma baju sama kaos olahraga aja yang masih ditempatnya.

"Gege masuk ya sayang..."

"Iya Ge..."

Kris megangin penisnya, dia mulai masukin penisnya ke lubang belakang Tao.

"Ngghhh..."

"Bentar sayang,"

"Aaahhhh..."

Baru separo yang masuk.

"Kamu kok makin sempit Tao~?"

"Tao kan rajin olahraga –- Aaahhhhh..."

Tao teriak pas Kris langsung masukin penisnya.

"Sakit?" tanya Kris ngerasa kasian.

"Iya~ Gege jangan gerak dulu~"

Buat ngalihin rasa sakitnya, tangan Kris kedepan badannya Tao. Dia mainin nipple Tao yang daritadi ngga sempet dijamah sama Kris.

"Nggghhh~ Aaaahhhhh~ Ghee...ge~"

Kris mulai gerakin pinggulnya pelan-pelan.

"Nggghh~ Tao~"

"Cepet lagihh~ Ge..."

Kris udah kayak orang kesetanan. Dia gerakin pinggulnya cepet banget. Tao yang dibawahnya Cuma bisa teriak ah uh oh yang justru bikin Kris lebih semangat lagi 'mompa'nya.

"Tao mau...keluar...Ge~"

"Sama-sama sayang..."

4 kali sodokan. Kris sama Tao orgasme bareng-bareng.

"Hah...Hah...Hah..."

Tao ngatur napasnya pelan. Dari lubang belakangnya keluar cairan putih agak banyak.

Kris yang pengertian langsung ambil tisu terus bersihin lelehan spermanya.

"Bisa jalan?" tanya Kris pas mereka udah selesai make seragam lagi.

"Bisa sih, tapi pelan-pelan" jawab Tao.

"Gege sms mamah ya, bilang kalo Tao pulang telat sama Gege"

 **...**

"Taozi/Zitao~!"

Dari jauh terlihat dua orang cewek. Satu lumayan tinggi, satunya lagi agak bantet tapi berisi"

"Ada apa Nun?" tanya Tao.

"Kita kemarin liat lho~" kata si tinggi.

"Liat apa?" Tao ngga mudeng.

"Halah gausah sok polos nda" kata si bantet.

"Kami liat kemarin kamu sama Kris ah uh oh dikelas pas pulang sekolah kan?"

"Ohok...!" Tao keselek es tehnya.

"Gila ya si Kris, mainnya langsung sodok gitu"

"Tapi kayaknya si panda malahan suka deh, Eon"

Duh rasanya Tao pengen nyumpel mulut Sunny sama Joy pake botol kecap.

"Nunna kok tau? Ngintip ya?"

"Ngintip? Ngga donk. Kemaren kan kita pulang telat gara-gara keasikan baca FF NC diperpustakaan. Terus denger ada suara 'ghaib' dari kelas" jawab Joy tanpa dosa.

FYI. Ceritanya disini Tao kelas 1 Sma, Joy kelas 2 Sma, Sunny sama Kris kelas 3 Sma. Oke. Kembali ke cerita.

Tao pasang wajah datar.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Sunny.

"Gimana apanya?" Tao balik nanya.

"Kris bisa tahan berapa ronde?" Joy langsung njeplak.

Plok...Plok...

Kepala Sunny sama Joy dipukul pake gulungan buku paket dari belakang.

"Adoh... Sakit njirrr..." teriak mereka berdua kompak.

Dibelakang ada siluman naga udah siap nyembur.

"Hehe... Kris. Lama ngga ketemu" kata Sunny sambil megangin kepalanya yang digaplok Kris.

"Kita sekelas ya," ucap Kris datar.

Sunny ketawa garing.

"Ngapain kalian?" tanya Kris yang langsung duduk disebelah Tao.

"Ngga ngapa-ngapain kok. Iyakan Nda?" kata Joy.

"Boong Ge, tadi mereka nanya Gege kuat berapa ronde?"

Sunny sama Joy langsung nge-deathglare Tao.

"Eh iya Kris kita penasaran, kalian kalo gituan seminggu berapa kali?" tanya Joy langsung ga pake malu-malu.

Plok...

Kepala Joy dipukul lagi pake buku.

"Kok mukul kepala sih? Ntar kalo aku jadi bego gimana?!" protes Joy ngga terima.

"Situkan emang udah bego dari dulu" gitu sih kira-kira wajahnya Kristao sama Sunny.

"Panggil Gege ato oppa"

"Kris Oppa?"

Abis ngomong gitu, Joy langsung meragain gestur orang muntah.

"Ngga cocok beneran deh Kris"

Sunny setuju sama omongan Joy.

Untung aja bel masuk udah bunyi lagi, jadi Tao sama Kris bisa aman dari duo fujo yang udah gesrek otaknya itu.

"Pulang sekolah Gege tunggu diparkiran ya" pesan Kris sebelum balik ke kelasnya.

"Iya Ge, Tao udah ngomong sama mamah kalo bakalan pulang malem"

 **...**

"Gege masih lama?" tanya Tao yang nungguin Kris beresin peralatan olahraga digudang.

"Bentar lagi mungkin. Kamu mau nunggu diparkiran aja Tao?"

"Ngga ah. Ntar Tao sendirian disana"

"Maaf ya, Gege lupa kalo hari ini Gege piket. Harusnya sih Sunny yang bantuin. Tapi katanya dia sibuk mau bikin FF entah apalah itu" cerocos Kris sambil beresin bola yang tadi dipake kelasnya.

"Sunny Nunna lucu ya Ge"

"Lucu? Lucu dari mananya. Nyebelin iya"

"Ya lucu aja, dia lebih tua dari Tao tapi sama Tao tinggian Tao badannya"

Nun jauh disana Sunny keselek buah nanas utuh.

"Itu namanya cebol" kata Kris minta disundul.

Akhirnya inisiatif Tao bantuin Kris beresin semua peralatan olahraga. Biar cepet selesai katanya.

"Haahhh~ akhirnya kelar juga Ge~"

Tao ngelap keringetnya pake tangan.

Bruk...

Kris main tubruk aja. Untung didepan Tao ada matras tebel.

"Gege ngapain sih?" teriak Tao yang kegencet antara matras sama Kris.

"Main bentar ya sayang~" bisik Kris.

"Gege udah berdiri?!"

Tao kaget, punya Kris udah keras banget.

"Dirumah aja ya Ge,"

"Ngga bisa sayang, masa Gege kudu naik sepeda tapi punya Gege udah berdiri gini?"

"Tapi—pintu nya ditutup dulu Ge"

"Ngga ada yang liat sayang. Semua udah pulang. Lagian ini kan gudang belakang"

"Iya deh~" kata Tao akhirnya.

Karena udah ada rencana habis ini, Kris ngga pake basa-basi lagi. Dia langsung tancep.

"Oh~ sayang~"

Pinggul Kris langsung gerak cepat.

"Ngghhh~Aaahhh~"

"Sayanggg~"

"Ughhh~ Ghee~ pelan... pelan~"

"Tahan bentar sayang~ Ngghhh...Gege... hampir~"

"Aaahhhhh~"

 **...**

"Gege kenapa sih akhir-akhir gampang 'berdiri'?" tanya Tao.

Sekarang dia udah ada dirumah Kris. Aslinya Tao mau minta bantuan Kris buat kelarin tugas sekolahnya. Tapi ngga tau deh ntar bakal ngerjain tugas apa 'ngerjain' yang lain.

"Kamu sih makin hari makin gemesin, Gege kan jadinya sering lepas kontrol" jawab Kris sambil nyium pipi Tao.

"Ihh~ gak usah gombal deh Ge,"

"Gege ngga gombal kok sayang, seriusan"

"Ngomong-ngomong kok rumah Gege sepi? Sehun kemana?"

Sehun itu sepupunya Kris, seumuran sama Tao tapi mereka beda sekolah.

"Sehun lagi pdkt sama anak kompleks sebelah. Ngga usah ngomongin yang lain, gimana kalo kita lanjut yang tadi~?"

Tangan Kris udah gerayangan diatas paha Tao yang kebetulan pake celana pendek.

"Gege belum puas yang tadi?" mata Tao autobelo.

"Kalo sama kamu Gege ngga bakalan puas~"

"Ge~ aaah~"

Kris mulai nyiumin leher Tao. Tao yang keenakan bukannya ngelarang Kris, ia malah ngasih akses biar Kris gampang 'ngelukis' lehernya.

"Jangan banyak-banyak Ge, besok Tao mau jalan-jalan sama mamah~"

"Ngga kok sayang~"

Kris tangannya udah masuk kedalam kaos yang Tao pake.

Brak...

"Hyung pinjem motor donk..."

Tao refleks nendang Kris gara-gara Sehun masuk ga pake ketok pintu.

"Loh? Ada Tao?" kata Sehun.

"Diajarin cara ketok pintu ngga sih?" Kris murka.

"Hehe... maaf Hyung buru-buru sih tadi soalnya. Kunci motor dimeja depan kan? Sehun pinjem ya"

"Pake sana. Jangan balik sampe malem sekalian"

Sehun cengengesan dapet ceramah dari Kris.

"Dilanjut lagi Hyung tadi acara ena-enanya" kata Sehun sebelum nutup pintu kamar Kris.

 **...**

Untung aja Kris Cuma tinggal sama Sehun. Jadi ngga ada yang ngomel kalo kamar udah mirip kapal pecah gini. Baju teronggok diatas rak buku. Celana ada diatas meja. Celana dalam ada digagang pintu. Kasur udah ngga bentuk lagi seprei sama selimutnya.

"Ngggghhh~Ngghhhh~Nnngghhh~"

Badannya Tao gerak seirama sama gerakan pinggul Kris.

Sambil gerakin pinggulnya, Kris mengulum nipple Tao yang kini udah bengkak gara-gara 'disedot' sama Kris daritadi.

"Ughhh~ Ge~"

Tao meremas rambut Kris buat pelampiasan.

Kris melepas penisnya dari lubang Tao.

"Kenapa Ge?" tanya Tao rada kesel lagi enak-enaknya malah dicabut.

"Kamu yang diatas ya, gantian"

Tao nurut.

"Pelan-pelan aja sayang,"

Kris bantuin Tao yang sekarang sedang berusaha memasukkan penis Kris lagi kedalam lubangnya.

"Ssshhhh..."

Kris mendesis nikmat. Dari posisi gini, penis Kris bisa masuk lebih dalem lagi.

"Sakit?"

Tao geleng-geleng.

"Tao yang gerak ya?"

Tao mulai mengangkat pinggulnya. Ia menutup mata sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Aaaahhh...Ge~"

Kris memegang pinggul Tao yang bergerak pelan. Kadang-kadang pinggul Kris juga ikut gerak.

"Uuhhh...Nnngghhh..."

Ngeliat Tao yang keringetan terus gerak-gerak sendiri kayak gini bikin Kris mikir kalo Tao makin seksi.

"Geee~ Taao...Hampirrhhh~"

Tau kalo Tao hampir orgasme, Kris langsung gerakin pinggulnya lebih cepet.

"Aaaahhhh Geee..."

Cairan putih keluar dari penis Tao.

Bruk...

Tao langsung ambruk diatas Kris.

"Capek?"

Tao Cuma ngangguk.

"Tapi Gege belom keluar~"

Otomatis Tao langsung negakin badannya.

"Tao udah capek Ge~" rengek Tao yang emang bener-bener capek.

"Tao tiduran aja biar Gege yang gerak~" kata Kris sambil nyium kening Tao.

Tao ngga habis pikir. Pacarnya ini minum obat kuat ato gimana. Udah 5 jam mereka 'main' Kris baru keluar 2 kali. Tao? Jangan ditanya dia keluar berapa kali. Kamar Kris udah bau sperma. Kasur udah lengket sama sperma siapa entahlah.

"Aaaahhh~Aaaaahhh~Aaahhhh"

Tao masih mendesah. Kris juga masih semangat mompanya.

"Benthar...laghi...sayangg..."

"Buruan..Gheehh...Aaaahhhh..."

5 kali sodokan, Kris langsung keluar.

 **...**

Manusia yang paling ngga pengen Tao temui malahan udah standby didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi Taozi/Zitao~" sapa mereka kelewat ramah.

Tao mundur selangkah.

Joy sama Sunny jalan muterin Tao sambil ngeliatin atas bawah.

"Ngapain sih?!" Tao risih sendiri.

"Ah, ada Eon beneran. Itu ketutup sama kerah baju" kata Joy sambil nunjuk kearah leher Tao.

"Mana-mana?" Sunny jadi heboh sendiri.

"Kalian ngapain sih?!"

Tao sewot.

"Kemarin 'main' lagi sama Kris ya, Nda?" Sunny naik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ka—kata sapa?"

"Kemarin kita ketemu Sehun dijalan, katanya Kris dirumah berduaan sama kamu. Nggak mungkin deh kalo manusia semesum Kris berduaan dirumah tapi ngga kejadian apa-apa" jelas Joy panjang.

"Jadi kalian sampe jam berapa?"

"Iya Tao, sampe jam berapa?"

"Ja—jam 9 malem" jawab Tao pelan.

Sunny sama Joy mulutnya kebuka lebar kayak ikan mujaer.

"Waaahhh~ mantap"

"Masih sakit ngga, Tao?"

"Ud—dah nggak sih. Nunna kenapa sih nanya-nanya gitu?" sewot Tao.

"Buat bahan referensi FF kita ntar, iyakan Eon?"

Sunny angguk-angguk setuju.

"FF? FF apa?"

Tao penasaran ini dua orang nulis FF apaan.

"Ada deh~ ntar ya kalo udah jadi kita kasih tau~" jawab Sunny.

"Gawat Eon ada naga lagi jalan kesini" Joy gelagapan pas liat Kris jalan kearah mereka.

"Kayaknya kita kudu pergi deh daripada ntar kena sembur" kata Sunny.

"Dadah Tao~ ntar kapan-kapan kita wawancara lagi ya~"

Sunny sama Joy langsung lari lewat taman sebelah, biar ngga papasan sama Kris.

"Mereka ngapain lagi?" tanya Kris.

"Ngga ngapa-ngapain kok Ge"

 **...**

"Kamu yakin mereka kesini?"

"Seribu persen yakin, Eon. Tadi aku liat Kris narik tangannya Tao terus mereka kesini"

Duo fujo yang ngaku-ngaku jadi fans beratnya kopel Kristao ini udah kayak maling. Mereka jalan ngendap-ngendap gak ada suara. Joy nutupin kepalanya pake kain kucel yang kayaknya itu kain pel, Sunny nutupin kepalanya pake gayung. Kata mereka sih biar ngga ketauan kalo lagi jadi stalker.

"Nah itu mereka Eon, benerkan yang aku bilang"

Joy langsung sumringah begitu liat Kris sama Tao lagi duduk pangku-pangkuan dibawah pohon beringin.

"Ssttt... Jangan berisik. Kayaknya mereka mau ena-ena lagi"

Sunny buru-buru nutup mulut Joy pake tangannya.

"Hmphh... abis ngapain sih Eon? Tangannya bau terasi"

"Abis make kaos kaki"

"Cakep-cakep bau terasi" batin Joy sambil ngelap mulutnya pake tisu.

Sunny udah siap sama kamera ponselnya.

Tangan Kris udah gerayangan didalem baju seragam Tao. Dasi biru Tao yang nunjukin dia anak kelas 1 juga udah lepas. 3 kancing bajunya udah kebuka. Mereka masih asik cipokan, ngga sadar kalo ada yang ngintipin mereka ena-ena.

"Kenapa ngga langsung aja sih?" protes Joy yang gemes ngeliat mereka Cuma cipokan sama saling raba.

"Kalo langsungan ngga seru ah, bagusan ini. Jadi ntar di FF nya bisa dijelasin lebih detail" ucap Sunny yang konsentrasi ngambil video live action ena-ena.

"Iya juga sih, tapi kan kelamaan Eon. Ntar kalo udah keburu bel masuk gimana?"

Sunny ngeliatin Joy. "Kita bolos aja"

Gantian Joy yang ngeliatin Sunny. Dia agak ragu kalo mau bolos, secara selama ini Joy ngga pernah bolos.

"Oke Eon, kita bolos demi moment langka ini"

Mereka berdua highfive pelan terus lanjut lagi nontonin orang ena-ena.

Ditinggal sebentar, gerakan Kris udah cepet. Sekarang kancing baju Tao udah kebuka semua. Kris lagi asik mengulum nipple Tao. Bokong semok Tao gerak maju mundur pelan, dan kayaknya punya Kris udah bangun. Keliatan banget dari wajahnya Kris yang keenakan.

Sunny sama Joy ngga denger Tao ngomong apaan, tapi yang jelas Tao turun dari pangkuan Kris terus tangannya megang selangkangan Kris yang udah keliatan gede.

Tao buka pelan-pelan resleting celana Kris. Keliatan banget punya Kris udah siap tempur. Joy hampir aja teriak pas ngeliat Tao masukin penis Kris ke dalem mulutnya.

Hampir mereka berdua teriak saking senengnya nonton ena-ena secara langsung.

"Duh Eon, rasanya mau pingsan" kata Joy sambil kipas-kipas.

"Jangan pingsan dulu, bantuin ngelap idung kek"

Ternyata Sunny udah sampe mimisan. Gayung yang tadi dia pake buat nutupin kepala sekarang buat nampung mimisannya.

Sekarang posisi Tao udah ganti. Dia berdiri membelakangi Kris, celana sekolahnya udah turun sampe bawah"

"Eon...Eon... mereka udah mau sodok-sodokan" Joy heboh lagi.

Sunny langsung fokus ngerekam lagi, dia ngga mau kelewatan sedetik pun moment bahagia ini (bagi mereka).

Tao keliatan gigit bibirnya, mungkin ngerasa enak pas Kris gerakin pinggulnya maju mundur ngga pake cantik.

 **...**

Beberapa hari ini Tao ngga liat Sunny atau Joy disekolah. Kalo kata Kris, Sunny ngga masuk gara-gara anemia parah dari kemarin.

"Kalo Joy kenapa ya? Sepi juga ngga ada mereka yang gangguin" ucap Tao sambil disuapin siomay sama Kris.

"Malahan enak kan kayak gini, ngga ada yang ganggu kita kencan"

Yap. Hari ini Kris sama Tao pergi kencan. Mereka ke pasar malem deket rumah Tao.

"Mau nyoba masuk rumah hantu, Tao?"

Mata Tao autobelo lagi. "Ngga mau Ge. Gege aja sana yang masuk. Tao nunggu disini"

"Yah~ ngga seru donk kalo Gege masuk sendirian, ntar kalo Gege digodain sama setan nya gimana?"

"Ya Gege jangan ganjen -_-"

"Gege ngga ganjen juga mereka bakal godain Gege~"

Kris jadi songong mirip sama duta songong of the year KJM.

"Ngga serem kok sayang, lagian mereka semua kan sama-sama manusia"

Kris masih ngebujuk Tao biar masuk rumah hantu. Tao mikir. Enaknya dia ikut masuk apa nggak.

"Tapi Gege ngga boleh lepasin tangan Tao didalem"

"Oke siap manis~"

Kris nggandeng tangan Tao selama mereka antri beli tiket. Mukanya Tao keliatan takut pas denger ada yang masuk terus teriak kenceng banget.

"Gege, Tao takut"

Kris ngusap kepala Tao pelan. "Ngga usah takut, ada Gege disini. Ntar setannya ngga berani nongol"

"Beneran?"

Kris ngangguk. Sekarang giliran mereka yang masuk rumah hantu. Tao langsung meluk lengan Kris kenceng.

Begitu masuk kedalem rumah hantu, Tao langsung teriak gara-gara kaget denger BGM nya yang horor. Mereka jalan lurus sesuai papan petunjuk yang ditempel didinding. Banyak sih setan yangtiba-tiba nongol terus Tao nya teriak sampe Kris nutup telinganya.

"Gege~ takut~"

"Sabar sayang, itu bentar lagi ada tulisan Exit" kata Kris sambil nunjuk tulisan Exit warna merah.

Tapi yang namanya manusia mesum kayak Kris ngga bakal ngelewatin hari tanpa ena-ena. Gak peduli mereka ada dimana. Harusnya mereka tinggal jalan lurus terus keluar dari rumah hantu, tapi Kris malah narik tangan Tao kepojokan.

"Gege? Kok kita kesini?" Tao bingung pas ternyata mereka ngga keluar tapi malah masuk ruangan kosong.

Kris membawa tangan Tao yang tadi digandengnya itu ke selangkangannya. Udah hampir seratus persen keras.

"Gege?!"

Kris ngangguk pelan. "Main bentar ya~"

Penis Kris sekarang udah masuk kedalem mulut Tao. Kepala Tao maju mundur pelan. Kris megangin rambut Tao pelan.

"Mmppphhh...MMpphhh...Mmmpphhh..."

"Aaaahhh~ Taaooo~"

Kris mendesah nikmat saat lidah Tao menjilati ujung kepala penisnya.

"Geee~"

Demi sempak Sehun. Tao keliatan seksi banget pas ngeliatin Kris sambil mainin penisnya.

"Damn. Berdiri sayang"

Kris langsung menubruk bibir cipokablenya Tao. Ia mengulum bibir Tao dengan ganas.

"Aaahh Ge~"

"Sayang kamu denger suara aneh gak?"

Rupanya ada pengunjung laen yang masuk. Tao buru-buru nutup mulutnya pake tangan. Kris malah asik mengelus penis Tao dari luar celana.

"Jangan bersuara sayang~" ucap Kris tapi tangannya tetep ada diselangkangan Tao.

"Bukaa..."

Sekarang mereka udah ngga pake celana. Milik Kris sama Tao udah saling 'nantang'. Kris masih sibuk ciuman sama Tao, bibir Tao udah keliatan bengkak sama merah sekarang. Tangan Kris bergerak kebelakang, ia meremas bokong Tao dengan gemas. Tao mengerang nikmat. Tangan Tao juga ngga mau kalah aktif, dia memijat penisnya dan milik Kris bersamaan.

"Tuhkan sayang, ada suara aneh. Ini pasti beneran ada hantunya"

Kris sama Tao saling pandang terus ketawa pelan.

"Gege sih, kita jadi dikira hantu kan" bisik Tao pelan.

"Tapi kamu kan juga mau~"

Setelah memastikan ngga ada pengunjung lagi. Mereka mulai berciuman lagi. Lidah Kris dengan lihai bermain didalem mulut Tao. Penis keduanya bergesekan membuat mereka sama-sama mendesah.

"Berbalik sayang..."

Kedua tangan Tao bertumpu pada dinding. Dibelakang Kris sibuk meremas bokong Tao yang kini udah keliatan agak merah.

"Nggghhh..."

Satu jari Kris masuk kedalam lubang Tao. Kris menggerakkan jarinya pelan.

"Ooohhh...Nngghhhh..."

Dua jari Kris sudah masuk. Kris melebarkan lubang Tao dengan kedua jarinya.

"Cephat...masuk—kan...Aaaahhh..."

Tao frustasi karena Cuma jari Kris aja yang dari tadi masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Sebentar sayang, Gege harus melonggarkan lubang mu ini dulu~"

"Aaaahhh...Gee~ Udah... ng—nggak tahan..."

Muka Tao udah merah banget. Sejujurnya Kris juga udah ngga tahan. Tapi tuntutan skrip mereka kudu 'pemanasan' dulu.

"Aaaaahhh...Aaaahhh...Nnngghhh...Kris Ge~"

Denger suara Tao yang sekseh manggil namanya, bikin penis Kris jadi makin tegang.

"Gege masuk sayang..."

Tao mengangguk pelan.

Biarpun udah dimasukin sama jari Kris, tetep aja pas penis Kris masuk masih kerasa sempit banget.

"Ugghhh...sempit..."

 **...**

Baju Kris sama Tao udah teronggok dipojokan. Mereka berdua udah ngga pake baju sama sekali. Kris masih betah 'memompa' lubang Tao dari belakang. Dari tadi Tao udah orgasme sampe 4 kali dan Kris belum sama sekali.

"Aanngghhh...Krisss...Ge~"

"Yaa...sayang..."

"Tao hampir..."

"Keluar saja sayang~"

"Aaaahhhh..."

Desahan panjang tanda kalo Tao udah orgasme yang ke 5 kalinya.

Sekarang posisi mereka berubah. Kaki Tao memeluk pinggang Kris, Kris menyangga badan Tao pake tangannya. Penisnya masih setia keluar masuk lubang Tao.

"Aaahh...Aaaahh...Aaahhh..."

Badan Tao gerak sesuai gerakan dari pinggul Kris.

Pet...

Lampu rumah hantu udh dimatiin. Kayaknya pasar malem udah mau tutup. Kris ngeliat jam tangannya sekilas. Jam 10 malem. Ngga mau kehilangan kesempatan, Kris makin kenceng gerakin pinggulnya.

"Oohhh...Gee...Nngghhh...Aaahhhh..."

"Terus mendesah sayang...Ngghhh..."

"Mmpphh...Aaaaahhh...Kris Ge...Ooohhh..."

"Keluar sama-sama sayang..."

"Aaaahhhhh..."

Keduanya orgasme barengan. Napas Tao udah kayak orang abis lari maraton.

"Cepet Ge pake bajunya, ntar kita dikunciin disini" ucap Tao.

Pas mereka berdua keluar, yang jaga rumah hantu bingung.

"Hehe... malam pak~" Tao ngasih salam basa-basi.

"I—iya malam dek..."

 **END**

 **FF nista apa ini :v**

 **tadinya mau apdet FF ini pas natal kemarin, tapi karena lagi kena musibah sama sibuk nyiapin acara natalan jadi FF nya dicancel. Oya, sengaja pake cameo nya Sunny sama Joy. Sesekali lah pake dari luar member ekso.**

 **Doain ya bisa ngelanjutin FF 'Keluarga Berantakan' biar bisa nistain member ekso+Joy lagi.**

 **Anggep aja ini FF kado natal dan kado tahun baru.**

 **Semoga suka sama FF nya. Maaf kalo enceh tapi pake bahasa amburegeul. Kalo ngga Hot bisa bacanya disamping orang tua masing-masing.**

 **Teruntuk para author Kristao Shipper, salam cipok dari emaknya Tao.**

 **Review ya gaes.**

 **Muach.**


End file.
